How to fall in love
by MrsNateGetz
Summary: A new case in LA. The team meets an old colleague.Hotch's life changes.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds Fan Fiction – Aaron Hotchner

This is my first CM-fan fiction. Please forgive me that I can't speak English very well yet. I hope that you will enjoy my story.

Chapter 1

The team takes a flight in Los Angeles. A man kills women with brown hair and these women are married and at the age of 25-30. JJ, Hotch and the other members of the team meet an old colleague, named special agent Heather Jones, who have been working by FBI many years ago. It surprised the team and Hotch is very happy about the meeting. Heather is still working by a crime investigation service in LA; she's the one profiler in her team. Heather and the BAU are going to work at the case together.

Hello! My name is Harry Hobbs, I want…

Hotch?!Nice to see U?How are U? - said Heather

Heather..I haven't seen you for many years. I'm happy that we're going to work together. – said Hotch. Emm..This is Agent Prentiss and Agent Rossi; you couldn't know them/meet yet. The others met you yet.

Hi! I heard lots about you; I read your books too.

[…]

What do we know about the case? – asked Hotch

The victims are white women at the age of 25-30. All of them are married, have brown hair. Them face is injured, the killer defaced them face. The rings are stolen too. – answered Heather

How many victims? - Rossi

We know about 4..and a woman, who disappeared 12 hours ago – so Heather

It could be more.. – said Morgan

All the victims disappeared 24 hours before they were killed – sais Heather

The killer could be a doctor, or an assistant, these cuts…

…and could be left. I think this is the stressor – said Reid – he had a wife, who left him. The killer is searching for those women, who are similar to his ex-wife.

Garcia, look after doctors(plastic surgeons) at the age of 30-35 in LA, who was punished – Reid

Yes honey. I'm on it – Garcia

We're searching for a man at the age of 30-35. He was married, but he was left. He could be a doctor, plastic surgeon. He wants to pay off women. He's searching for those women, who are similar to his ex-wife. – let know Hotch the profile

later…

I'm happy to see you..I never thought, that we can meet by reason of a case – said Hotch.

_She's more beautiful, than I remembered – thought Hotch_

Amm..yeah..this is already history…I thought every day about the team…I missed you..But it was the best thing, that I could do..Gideon and me weren't the best colleagues..Yeah..What about him? Did he leave the unit? – so Heather

Yes he did..and Elle too.

Emm..I didn't know it, that she did it too…

Yes..Elle…she has gone too..We missed U too..Working together..it was very good… - said Hotch and he smiled

How are Hailey and Jack..?How old is he yet?

Hailey and I got divorced..

Ohh..sorry..I don't know, what should I to say…

It's okay..I'm over it..I work a lot and I can't think about it…What's about U? Do you have a husband or a fiancé?

I was waiting for you always – said Heather and she laughed. Sorry..It's a joke…Emm.. Once I got married almost, but we broke up..He couldn't accept my job…This is my destiny..Never to be married. – she said and smiled too.

Sorry guys…Garcia found something…Follow me – JJ

Harry Ford, born as James Riley. Plastic surgeons, but his admission was taken. He had a wife, who left him for a younger man. His address: Bonfire street 12

Let's go.

_The team drove to the house. They're searching for the killer, but the house seems to be empty. Suddenly a woman voice sounds. _

They are in the basement. – Morgan – Go

FBI. Put down the knife. Now. – Hotch

_They fetter the man._

_[…]_

Guys…I'm happy that I met you after many years…Take care of you.. – said Heather and she seems to be said.

_Reid went to her and he cuddles her._

Heather..I have good news…I spoke to your boss…and to the unit..You can work by the BAU again – said Hotch happily

Ohh..Really..Thank U. See U tomorrow

_End of Chapter 1._

_To be counted _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The unit is in the centre. Heather joined to them. Hotch feels himself happy. The woman, who appealed to him (in secret of course) is with him..He ever felt something to her, but he didn't want to confess it. He had a wife, who left him. 'If I had met Heather earlier..' thought Hotch. But he can't lose her again.

Hotch…Hotch… - interrupted JJ Hotch in his mind

Yeah JJ..What do you want?

Emm..A new case. 5 victims, men, but they have another nationality, they were shot.

Call the team – said Hotch

5 victims, men, at the age of 40-50. All of them are immigrants. A man from Mexico, Spain, China, Serbia and Russia. They were killed by a gun. The wives found them in front of them house.

5 men, other nationality, other job…What is the similarity? – asked Reid

The similarity is: they're immigrants, they live on the confines of the city, they work in factories, and they came here full of hope. – said Heather

Is it xenophobia? – asked Morgan

It's possible..Them nationality, they frame the brink of the society.. – said finally Hotch.

Guyz..I got a call..a new victim.. – JJ

Let's go..

The victim is Greek. He came from his job to home. We have a witness..the son of the victim. – Emily

Oh dear..I speak to the mother and son..I speak Greek a little..I think, they can't speak our language. – said Heather.

[…]

Did you beheld that since Heather works with us again, Hotch seems to be more cheerful…I can swear that he smiled too – said Emily

Heather is an attractive…beautiful and smart woman..It's possible that she appeals to Hotch – answered Morgan

Quietly..they're coming.. – so Reid

Emm..this morning at 11 am our victims came home..His son sat by the window. He saw his father. He saw a white man too in dark cloth with dark mask. The possible killer followed the father. He accosted the victim. Before the victim had answered, the man in dark cloth shot. The boy didn't remember the car exactly, but…If we show him pictures, he will recognize it.. I take him to Garcia – tell Heather to the team.

Good work! – so Hotch

[…]

Hi Garcia! I take a little guest. His name is Nikosz. Could you show him pictures about dark cars? – asked Heather

Hi! I'm Garcia. If you recognize the car, what you saw, just tell us.

later…

Nikosz recognized the car. Black Toyota. Garcia is looking after the owners.

Thank U. We can give the profile. – Hotch

Our killer is a white man at the age of 25-30 with strong patriot sense. He thinks that the immigrants "ruin" the state. He's xenophobe. He think that he must "clean up" his land. It's possible that he is a member of a radical group. He visits often mass meetings.

[…]

Heather, are U okay? – asked Hotch worried

Yeah..Yeah…but my family came to my mind..My father is Greek, my mother is American. They met in Greece, after they moved in the USA…I'm..I'm just worried…I called them. I told that they must take care about them - Heather

Don't be worried. We'll catch the killer. – Hotch

later

We got these files from the police…The possible killers. Affray, demonstrations… - JJ

Look this. James Fork. 22 years old. He has been fired from the school, 'cause he bullied his classmate. He drives a black Toyota yet. – Reid

John Evans. Abuse against foreign women, prison. But he died in a car accident a couple month ago – Morgan

What do you think about Harry Williams? Misuse, prison. He bashed the daughter of the neighbors beastly about. He's a member of a radical group, he visits mass meetings often. He drives black Toyota. – Emily

He befits the profile. Force, he was punished, the mass meetings… - Rossi

Heather and I visit Harry Williams.

[…]

Mr. Williams. My name is spec. agent Aaron Hotchner. She's spec. agent Heather Jones. Could we talk to your son?

No. He doesn't live with me anymore. Is he in trouble?

We need to talk him. Could we come in? – Heather

Tell me everything about your son. – Hotch

He was such a good boy. But when he began the secondary school…He came to bad band. He bullied the classmates, the children of neighbors. He was in prison too.

Do you speak to your son sometimes? – Hotch

No I don't. Since he have leaved the prison.

Do you know his new address? – Heather

Yes. Lincoln street 121.

Thank U. Bye – Hotch

Morgan…We found Harry W. Lincoln street 121. Let's start off.

[…]

Harry Williams. FBI. Open the door.

Clear

Clear

Clear. Heather?!Hey? – Hotch

Guys…We have to go out. Now. It's a bomb here!

They run outside, the bomb exploded.

Heather..Are U alright? – Hotch

Yeah..I'm fine. – Heather

Hotch..Harry is running there..Go – Morgan

Mr. Williams…you can't escape…Stop and drop the gun… - Hotch

They catch finally the man and take him to the police.

In the centre

He waited for us…He knew that we'll go to him…He deplored the bomb for us - Heather

Yeah..But we were stronger…You should go to the doctor… - Hotch

I'm really fine…It's just scratch… - Heather

I'll take you home…Em…Do you have cheer to drink something?

Yes, fain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A new day, a new case. But this day is worse than the others. Especially for Hotch. He got a call, that his little son is injured. He drove to the hospital.

Morning! – bowed Heather to the others, but everybody seemed very serious.

What happened? – asked she

Hotch got a call. An accident happened to Jack. He's in the hospital. – said JJ

Oh my god. I have to go there. I will hurry back! – said Heather and went to her car

in the hospital

Hi! JJ told me everything...I'm so sorry... – said Heather commiseratingly

Thanks…Thank you for coming here – answered Hotch very sadly.

What happened exactly? Where is Hailey?

Hailey, her new boyfriend, Jack were at home. Hailey and Joe (the friend) were in the kitchen. Jack was in the bathroom. Hailey heard a dump. Jack slipped. Hailey had bath and it's possible that the floor became wet. My son knocked in his head. Hailey is speaking to the doctor – said Hotch.

Jack will be fine...He's a strong guy... – said Heather and she caughtHotch hand_._

What is she doing here?! – asked Hailey fretfully

Emm...Hi Hailey...

She's with me…She came to me…Don't prey__on her… - said Hotch still holding Heathers hand.

I'm Jacks mother not she… – answered Hailey pat – I have more right to being here..

Yes…U are...but you were the person, who didn't take care of him.. – said Hotch fretfully

_Heather could bear the hassle no longer. She decided to go back to the office._

Em…Sorry…But I have to go…A new case… - she said

I would stay here rather...Can you solve the case without me? I'll call you at evening – asked Hotch

Yes of course...Get better to Jack – said Heather and went away.

in the office:

Hi. We must to travel without Hotch now. He would stay by Jack rather. Can we go now?! – asked Heather..._she has Hotch in mind..she wanted to stay with him, but the case is important too_

[…]

What happened in the hospital? You seem to be wasted... – take note Rossi

Hailey…She was very adverse...I can't stay there any longer… - answered Heather – but we need to care for the case now…

So… What do we know about the case? – asked Heather, she tried don't think of Hotch

Someone is acting like Drakula...Women victims with bit presses on the neck. They bled to death. – Emily

White young women, they disappeared at night. They were found in the forest. – Rossi

It's disgusting…Who bites women gladly? – Morgan

The killer kidnaps them and bites them? Who is so nut crawling alone at night? – JJ

I hate to crawl alone at night... – Heather

[…]

Hi. My name is Heather Jones from FBI. This's agent Rossi, dr Reid, agent Morgan, than agent Jareau and Prentiss.

Hi. Thanks to coming. We have a new victim... – the cop

Could you take us to the crime field? – Rossi

Yeah...of course.

[…]

We found the victims here. – shows the cop the place

Away from the city…Just few people visit this place – Rossi – I think, that his nest could be hereabout

Are there any buildings here? – asked Morgan

Just a few bungalow – cop

We need a list with the names of owners – Heather

Of course.

[…]

Garcia. We sent you a list with names. Please look after them. – Heather

I'm on it.

Let we sum up of the happenings. – began Heather – young women, they disappear, than they turn up dead with bit presses on them neck.

The killer can get in with them easily. – Reid – by dint of his work for example.

The women disappeared by night. – JJ

Then he can be a taxi driver, or he can work at a bar… - Morgan

[…]

We're searching for a white man at the age of 20-25. He's a big fan of Dracula-stories. He can get in with the victims easily. He could have a "night-job". He's unsociable; he doesn't have any friends. He lives at the brink of city. He lives a night-life. – give Morgan the profile

Garcia found something – said Reid

I looked after the names. I found really disgusting things. Joshua Fox. He works at a bar. He loves the vampire-stories, he has a lot of books. And it's…it's really unbelievable…He takes for vampire himself. His address: Elisabeth Queen street 5. – Garcia

Let's go

[…]

Joshua Fox…FBI. Give in yourself. We know that you are here.

_The team is searching for Joshua. It begins to grow dark. There isn't streetlight, so Heather and the others can't see a lot. Suddenly Josh came forward, he catches Emily._

Clear off, failing which I'll kill her. – said he

Mr. Fox, relax…Drop the gun Let her go… - Rossi

No…I don't…Go away…Now. – Josh

Okay…Now we go out…But don't hurt her – said Reid calmly

_The team begins to back out. Josh lets down his arm and the gun slowly. Morgan turned back and caught him._

[…]

The day ends…Everybody goes home. Heather is lying in her bed. She can't fall asleep. She has Aaron in mind as the whole day. She has found him handsome ever. But he was married. And he's now single. She hasn't partner too. _He's my boss_. – thought she. _It isn't possible, that he would feel something to me…_ Heather's cell phone rang suddenly. It was Hotch. – she saw the name on the display and she smiled.

Hello. Don't you sleep yet? – asked Hotch

I don't...I can't. Maybe I am too tired.. How's Jack?

He'll be fine...He need to stay in the hospital tonight…Emm I just wanted to thank you that you came to me along in the hospital. That was nice. I was happy to see you. – Hotch

That is a matter of course. I felt, that I need/must to be with you… - said Heather dried up suddenly

Both got rattled. After the silence Hotch changed the theme – What's up with the case?

No problem…We caught the killer. He thought that he is Dracula/thought himself as Dracula, but it ended.

Thanks for everything…What I could do without you. – said Hotch. _He wanted to tell everything about his feelings and thoughts, but he thought too, that it would be early. The story in the hospital..His feelings got stronger. He has forgotten never her. The destiny wanted that they met again. He couldn't let her go again. _- We need to sleep now..See you tomorrow. Sleep tight.

Good night Aaron.


End file.
